User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edgar Wildrat page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 04:00, January 6, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! Hey Edgar, it's me, Jeremiah Stormwash! Fair Winds, Signature I am am just gonna refer you to Matthew Darkskull. If there is anyone I know who can make a beast of a signature, it would be him. He made my new Signature(Sig for short) and I personally like how he did it. Take a look: Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 10:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty good with coding. Tell me what you want it to look like.--''Shade'' 11:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Template Here's the template for my signature. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' If you notice the "" and that's a formula so I can type codes without them translating to userboxes, signatures, or page banners. You'll notice the words "font face" and then a type of font from Microsoft Word. That's going to design my fonts. The size determines how big I want my letters to be. And the colors are from Wikipedia. Here's a link, but don't use it yet, keep reading: Web Colors. Scroll until you see a chart of that page, then look at the Hex Triplets column, and that will tell you the number. Back to these directions Now between the color=#(whatever) and the "> <" are the words you want it to appear as. So, you see the first set of " " up there? That's like briefing. It primes it, to tell it "Okay, we're about to become a signature." The next sets are what you want it to actually say. Here's a template I've made for you, to get an idea. DO NOT USE THIS UNTIL I'VE ACTIVATED IT! ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' Here's the code. ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' If you like that by itself, I can activate it. If you don't, we'll work on it. Send me a message if this helps. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Activating Signature Okay, copy this code below: Then go into My Preferences. If you don't know where that is, it's in the drop down menu under your name in the top right hand corner of the page your on. Find Signature, check the box for Custom Signature, and paste the code above. Then, test it out. If it doesn't work, I know what to do. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes... There already is one. 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan GMs You seem to take interest in my Fan GMs. Would you like one done? I can't do one of you, but I can make up one for you. Just give me the GM guild you want them in, their affiliation (EITC, Navy, Undead, etc...), and their story. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan GMs Well, I find inactive players, and I find names of different players, and levels of other players, and a guild from a current GM, and mix them together ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, try this: ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops Oh, I know hwat I did wrong, give me a moment. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now try the first code i gave you, without SUBST in it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, with SUBST in it! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem It was my pleasure. Remember, the "Sir" will bring you to your userpage, "Edgar" brings you to your talk page, "Wildrat" brings you to your blogs page, and "of the EITC" will bring you to your contributions. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know, I'm just not good with them as Skull is, and I still can't delete the HUD yet.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India You mentioned that you would like to join. If you still want to then choose from the list below what you would like to be List of Postions *General, leader of the fleet *Secretary of Religion *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Inland Security *Trade Fleet Captain *Secretary of Weapon's Design Those are the postions, also please add a picture. Thanks please reply if you choose. Captain Robert 20:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India yes the postion is yours if you could add a picture and your name then you can edit my page. It's called the Official Government of West-India, just click hyperlink also you can use this template code: west india member Not necessary Not really but if you want to meet then i can be on abassa normally in the cursed caverns. If you want to meet then tell me Captain Robert 00:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cool I saw you left me a message, please remember to sign messages with ~~~~